


teacup; komori motoya

by konogii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu x Reader, I cried writing this, Itachiyama Academy, Komori Motoya - Freeform, XReader, character birthday, haikyuu!! - Freeform, happy birthday komori, i love you so much omg, jaikyuu fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: you meet a boy and lend him your teacup patterned handkerchief
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	teacup; komori motoya

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Komori! I love you so much 💕💕

  
  
  
  


Wherever you went, there always seemed to be some gloom around you. Couples breaking up, rejection, unfairness. It wasn't very fun to witness.

Avoiding the gloom wasn't really an option for you at this point. Anyway, you walked the sunny streets with your headphones on, trying to avoid any and all rhings that would seem like future catastrophes. A loud ‘Hey hey hey!’ Could be heard just a few steps away. _Nope. Not today._ A little further into the city, you stop by the park to get a sip of water. Beside you, a little kid was crying.

It happened very often, and you didn't usually _care_ if there was a kid crying in front of you or not, because you would just walk right past them.

Somehow, someway, _this_ kid pulled at your heart strings. You sigh reluctantly and squat down next to the kid. He looks up at you, his face stained with tears and a runny nose. 

He had light brown hair and big eyes. He didn't look like a kid who should be crying. "Hey there... what's wrong?" You ask.

He contemplates before opening his mouth to speak to you. "M-my friend... he's- he's calling me names and saying I can't.. pl-play with him," he finishes, but soon afterwards, breaks into tears again.

It was a reoccurring problem in front of you. It bothered you a lot, but there was nothing you could really do to make the other kid play with them. You take a teacup patterned handkerchief out of your pocket and hand it to him.

He wipes his tears. "Will... will you play with me?" The kid asks out of the blue. _Oh..._

"Will that make you feel better?" Your gaze softens and your usual neutral face turns into a smile. The kid nods at you and grabs your hand. He squeezes it tightly.

The warm feeling of a soft palm against yours was funny. His hands were smaller than yours, but his hand, it fit in your hand so perfectly.

Your pulse starts rushing, as this is the first time any one has felt any kind of happiness towards you. It would be strange if someone took your hand and just started playing with you. "Oh! What's your name, kid?" 

He smiles at you and hops on the swings. "Komori! Komori Motoya! What's yours?" You sit down on the swing next to him and tell him your name. The two of you play at the park for hours until sundown. 

"Thank you for playing with me, oneechan!" He waves you bye and you wave back. As you turn around, you feel a tugging at your shirt. "Um, you can have your handkerchief back!"

You crouch down to meet Komori's eye level. "Keep it, and use it the next time something happens to you. Think of it as me!" You tell him happily. His eyes seem to sparkle at sundown. "Ok! I'll name it 'Teacup!' because of it's cool pattern!"

He says bye once more before running down the streets to where he was supposed to be.

"Teacup, I really like (name)-san! (Name)-san is super nice! But... what will she say, when she finds out that..." Komori was talking to the handkerchief. He sat atop a bridge with flowing water underneath, and all alone. 

The thought of him being alone was heartbreaking and he started to cry again. "She'll still like me, right, Teacup?" He says shakily.

The next day, you can’t help but wonder how Komori was doing. _What are you thinking? You can't be looking after some random little boy like this! But... he makes me feel happy and loved at the same time. I don't want to be a burden to him._ After arguing endlessly with yourself, you finally decide to look for Komori.

"Oh my god, _fine_." You tell yourself, getting up from bed. You take your coat and house keys. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out." You didn't really see the point of telling them where you were going. They were too busy fighting anyways. 

Your heart started racing as you approach the swings. "I guess he's not her-"

"We're you looking for me, oneechan?" A soft voice says from above your head. "K-Komori-kun?! What are you doing up there! You're gonna get hurt!"

Komori giggles from the bar of the swings. "Ok, oneechan. Catch me!" Your eyes widen as the boy jumps from the bar. "Komori-kun!"

He lands neatly on top of your back and you groan, stuffing your face in tan bark. "Sorry oneechan!" He apologizes. You hug him tightly. "What were you thinking? I was so worried about you! What if you fell?" 

Komori hugs you back. "You're so worrisome, oneechan. _I'm_ okay. What about you? You seem upset." There was really no other way to put it, but Komori was an extremely observant child. It was no use denying it to him. 

"It's kind of a sad reason. I wouldn't want to make you sad too, Komori-kun." You say. But Komori shakes his head. "I'm not here to get sad, I'm here to make _you_ happy!" He tells you with determination.

You hesitate before telling him about your parents and how everyone is gloomy around you. "I know you're scared to tell me, (Name)-san, but I'll be ok!" he takes your hand, just as he did the other day and gives you a reassuring smile. 

"My parents... they fight a lot. And where've I go, everyone just seems to be sad. Like when we first met." You finish, and Komori's still holding your hand. "Yeah, but... _I'm_ super happy now! In fact, you're my favorite person, oneechan!" He says after a while.

It makes you _very_ happy to hear anyone say that they're happy around you. It was rare to hear those words. It melted and opened up your heart. Komori grins. "I'm here for you, oneechan! I'll make sure you're happy too!"

"Oh, Komori-kun. I _am_ happy around you. Being with you has made my day. You're the first person to tell me that, you know?" You embrace the young boy in another hug before playing with him again.

Usually, playing with a little kid would wear you out and eventually become boring. Komori had always kept you entertained. It didn't take much time for you to meet him at the park three hours before sundown everyday. He played volleyball and was good at receiving the balls you spiked.

On some occasions, the two of you would walk around or get ice cream. He liked playing at the arcade and winning plushies. It was as if there was a new adventure everyday with him. But one thing remained the same. Komori had always carried around 'Teacup,' the handkerchief you'd given him on the first day you met.

With each passing day, you grew happier and happier. So did Komori, or so you thought. As months and moths passed by, Komori would pay much more attention to his surroundings and the people around him. You wondered if he had anxiety issues. One day the boy said something that completely flipped your switch.

"Oneechan... if I tell you something, will you be mad at me?" He asks you one day. The two of you are holding hands and walking alongside a train track. "No, why? What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, you see, we've been play mates with each other for a long time now, and- and I-...' he takes a second to get his handkerchief out. You look at him. _Is he going to cry?_ You take a seat on a bench and motion for him to sit down.

You put an arm around him. "It's ok. I won't be mad. You're the one who gave me happiness, remember?" Komori takes a deep breath. "Oneechan, I've been keeping a secret from you."

"What do you mean, Komori-kun?" You press. The boy's breathing hastens. "I- I'm not real, oneechan!" 

Shock enters your body and you take a lot of time to process what he was saying. What could possess him to say something like that? "What- what do you mean, Motoya?" It hurts you to see him crying again. He didn't usually cry, and when he did, there was always a serious reason behind it.

"I told you, I'm not real, oneechan!" He shouts. Hiccups slowly escape his mouth, causing him to cry even harder. The air and mood around you two changed.

"But- you're here! How can you not be real! I'm holding you right now!" You argue. Your chest tightens. So was your happiness unreal? All the memories you'd made with Komori... were they not real?! 

"Oneechan... I'm a figment of your imagination. People stare at you weirdly when you talk to me. I found out as soon as you talked to me. I don't want people to make fun of you!" He wails. You had never seen him so weak. You wanted to take all of his pain away and give it to yourself or just throw it away.

You rub circles on the young boy's back. It didn't help him, or you for that matter. Soon, Komori wasn't the only one crying. The people that pass by you looked at you funny. 

Komori wiggles out of your grip. "See what I mean, oneechan! Only you can see me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I wish- I wish I'd never existed! I've only made your life worse, oneechan!" The scene had escalated very quickly.

"No, Motoya! You've done the opposite! I'm the _happiest person on earth_ when I'm with you! You helped me come out of my shell, I've opened up to you, Motoya. I can tell you in all the experiences in my life, that this has never happened before. You're my first friend!" You try to make him see positivity.

He looks at you with glossy eyes. "No... I'm not... I'm sorry!" Komori suddenly gets up. You watch him as he runs towards the train tracks.

"Komori-kun, _no_!" 

You manage to catch up to the boy and take hold of his hand. "You can't leave me! Please! Tell me it's not true! I _need_ you Komori-kun! I love you so so much! You've made my life so much better and happier!"

His eyes are red from crying, and Teacup is in his other hand. "Thank you for everything, (name)-san! I love you too! Good luck."

Komori looks back at you one last time before letting go of you and jumping onto the train tracks. Your eyes widen in horror as you hear a the train coming closer. You see Komori, but he's not frowning.

Instead, he's smiling. Tears are streaming down his face, but not tears of sadness. The first time you'd met, you thought you would just comfort him for a few seconds and then forget all about him. You never thought you would form such a bonding relationship with a strange kid off the street.

Why? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't you have happiness that lasted? Was it because everything was so gloomy around you? What was it? For the the first time in your life, you felt happiness, love, excitement, anxiety, and all the good emotions that came to your mind.

And it was all because of Komori Motoya.

You stand there, frozen in fear. The light of the sun behind him casts out before fading away behind the hills. It goes dark around him, but takes a second to reach you. Komori looks back at you one last time and his lips move. He slowly mouths something. 'Don't be sad. I love you.' He seemed to have been saying. _God damnit! Legs! Move!_

Too late. The train left as quickly as it had came. The roaring of the wheels against the tracks was the worst sound ever. You look at your reflection in the windows of the passing by train. What was wrong with you? You couldn’t decide on whether to cuss at the train or just cry all over again.

Your sweater was hanging from one shoulder, you had bags under your eyes from from crying, your hair was all messed up. This feeling, it wasn't happiness at all. The train passes by as if nothing had happened.

Like it hadn't just ran over your best friend. Like Komori never existed. There was nothing there on the tracks after the train left. You run and run and run along the track to find any sign of the young boy whom you had loved so dearly.

And there it was. Lying on the left side of the rusted tracks. Teacup was stuck between rocks, and it had almost been blown away if you hadn't run out to get it.

You cry all the way home with a huge hole in your chest, clutching Teacup tightly. The longing feeling for happiness still lingered inside of you, but it weighed down. "Komori-kun... Komori-kun... Komori-kun!" 

Your parents rush out of the house to see you all battered and worn out. They place you on the couch and try to pry Teacup away from you, but it was one one thing you _never_ let go of. Emotions flooded through your veins and took over you.

Confused and unaware of what happened to you, your parents tried to make you feel better as best they could. Nothing worked. You just kept reporting Motoya’s name whenever they would ask you what you wanted. You refused all overs they gave you. That night they stopped fighting. That night, they couldn’t stop worrying about you.   
  


You couldn’t tell them about Motoya, but they had found out. Everyday, you wrote about your day with boy. Your parents must’ve thought that Komori moved away or that he was your boyfriend and had found someone else.   
  


When you were alone, you picked up the book, and wrote about Komori. His traits, his looks, his smile, his quotes. ‘ _I’m not here to get sad. I’m here to make_ you _happy.’_ Komori had told you that when you told him about your parents. He gave you hope that your parent would eventually stop fighting that day. You sketched an outline of him and drew in his facial features, smile and all.

You visualized his middle part and cute eyebrows. The way he laughed was enough to make all your worries go away. His eyes sparked at sundown, you would always remember that. He would get ice cream on his cheek and he would use Teacup to wipe it off.

The handkerchief was lying on the table next to you. It still had the ice cream stains and you wondered... _How are they still there? He told me he never existed... so how are the stains still here?_

It's been weeks since Komori left you. He was still there in your heart and mind. You go outside everyday to look for him. The wind ruffles your hair as you stare ominously into the distance. For a second, your hand loosens and Teacup slips through your hands. The only thing you still had left of Komori. "No!"

You follow the handkerchief through the city, trying desperately to catch it. The wind was not on your side today. Each time you got close to it, the wind would blow it away further. You pass by the park in which you’d first met him, arcade where you used to play, and the ice cream parlor; his favorite flavor was mango. The train tracks too, where all the remaining happiness inside you was drained till there was nothing left.

This was what chasing happiness felt like. It never came to you on your own, so you would always have to chase it. But no matter how hard you would try, you could never reach it. 

The wind finally dies down and the handkerchief falls into someone's hands. You look up at the boy who had caught your handkerchief. "...Tea...cup?" He says.

_That voice!_ His hair is light brown and he has big eyes. The boy looks at you. "Oneechan..." he breathes. "Ko-komori-kun...?" Your eyes are deceiving you. He was an older version of Komori. Same face, eyebrows and facial expressions, but your age.

"Komori-kun!" You break the silence.

Komori smiles wide and shouts back. "Oneechan!" He runs to you, bursting out crying. It's warm. The feeling of happiness wells up inside you once again and it's as if you've found a pot of gold, but better. Komori was here. It didn’t matter _how_ and _why_ he was here, but he was here.

He was real. Komori was real. It was _surreal._ People look at the couple hugging and let out a few 'awws.' You don't let go. You just stand there hugging the boy you loved. ”(Name)-san, you can let go now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

  
  


"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Sorry if the lines seem short, I originally wrote this is Wattpad(rnxokumxra), so I had to keep the paragraphs 1-3 sentences long, or else it would have looked bad on the platform. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Motoya really needs more screen time.
> 
> Reason behind the title: I used to name inanimate objects in my house based off of obvious details. That’s how I would think as kid. But I figured for this story, I would give Komori the creativity of a child, but a more superior personality.


End file.
